Dirty Dancing
by 0Angele0
Summary: A School that's all about drity dancing, drama, sex, gangs, fighting, killing, and romance. But why does this involve kagome? Will she tell the other what she is capable of? or will she keep it a secret? Find out in Shikon Academy. Read at your own Risk, The picture is not mine.
1. The Meeting

Please read and review Thank you!

Disclaimer: i do not own the picture nor inuyasha

Kagome's POV

I was having the best dream ever till-

"KAGOME WAKE YOUR FAT ASS UP!"

I sat up straight and was about to kill my little brother.

" SOUTA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALL FAT, CAUSE I DONT KNOW IF YOU HAVE SEEN YOUR WHOLE BODY IN THE MIRROR YET."

I walked to my closet and pick out white wife beater, red high waist shorts, and white and red j's (AN: j's mean jordans )

i set my clothes on my bed and walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot and cold water.

I pulled the metal thing and the water, squirted out of the shower head.

I stepped inside and started to wash my self with soap, 'Hmmm, I wonder what it's like here at Shikon Dance Academy. I've did ballet, salsa,and ball room dancing, but i've never did dirty dancing.'

when i was finished washing all the soap off i stepped outside of the shower i grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

I walked out the bathroom and into my room. Ithrew my towel on the floor and went to my drawer and pulled out red lacy panties and bra.

I put on my undergarments and then put on my shirt and shorts. i walked to my drawer again and pulled out a pair of socks and put them on along with my j's.

" KAGOME HURRY UP! SCHOOL STARTS IN A 2 HOURS!"

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. " SHUT THE FUCK UP SOUTA I'M COMMING."

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Hi mother." I greeted my mother. "Hi Jiji." Jiji is my grandfather.

"Good morning kagome."

"Hello kagome."

I turned and glared at souta, while he stuck his tounge out at me. "just you wait and see twerp, i'ma cut that tounge of yours."

"Now, now you guys you dont have much time for breakfast so dont fight just grab a piece of toast and head on to school."

I grabbed a peice of toast and headed out the door, we ran to get to the school bus stop, then all of a sudden i'm on the ground with a piece of toast in my mouth.

" Watch were your going bitch."

I looked up and saw a hot guy standing in front of me. then i saw something twitch. 'aw, are those dog ears. wait did this guy call me a bitch?'

I stand up and glare at him " who the fuck are you calling a bitch dog boy?"

I saw him checking me out " You like what you see?" i said with a smirk.

" Ha! you wish. watch were your going next time wench or your going to get into a lot of trouble."

"Funny, trouble is my middle." I walked passed him i swore i saw a smirk on his face. Makes me want to smack it off.

I got on the school bus and looked back to make sure souta was there. "Come on souta we dont have all day."

We sat in the back of the bus, waiting for our stop.

We got off in front of the school, and when i said it was humongous it was humongous. we both said the same thing.

"Damn."

We walking to the front Office, but we first had to ask about like 5 people to get there.

We came across a chubby lady.

"Hi, can we get our time sheets please?"

She turned to us and smiled " sure what are your names?"

" souta and kagome higrashi."

"Oh you two are on a scholarship and on honor roll. well here you are."

She hands us our time sheets. we thank her and leave.

I turn to souta "wait for me at lunch so we can give the school our formal welcome ok?"

He nodded

"now get to class, don't fight anyone even if they do upset you."

He turned and left for class.

I turned the opposite way and headed to class A1

" B3, B2, B1, A5, A4, A3, A2. Aha! A1."

I opened the door nearly everyone's eyes fell on me.

"i'm your new student where do i sit?"

the teacher turned to me and looked at me like i was a bug on her shoe, and then i knew she was a bitchy teacher.

" sit next to-"

"KAGOME!"

I turned to the person who screamed my name, and i couldn't belive my eyes.

"Sango!"

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

" didn't know till the last moment."

"Ah Hm"

We turned our head to the teacher.

" you can sit infornt of ."

Turned my head to the person she pointed to.

'Oh no.'

"IT'S DOG BOY!"

Everyone started laughing.

He looked up and was just as shocked as me.

"what the fuck are you doing here?"

He growled at me.

"you better control that fucking temper of your's before shit gets serious."

i said as i walked over to his seat.

He smirked and stood up towering over me.

" and what are you going to do about it?"

I gave a finally look over him, he was wearing a red 'just do it' shirt, Black baggy sweats, and red and black j's.

"AH HM!"

We turned our heads to the teacher.

"sit in your seats!"

We took one last glare at each other and sat in our seats.

If there was one thing we would agree on it would be that this would be one hell of a year.

So how was that? I mad a Long chap finally. So Review and tell me what you think !


	2. Lunch Time!

Hi I'm back so sorry haven't updated in a long while so here we go

Disclaimer: Still dont own inuyasha

KAG POV:

Class lasted about 2 hours till we could finally leave this hell hole.

'RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG'

Me and Sango quickly got up and raced to our lockers.

"so how was it in america?"

I turned to look at her " hot guys, hot dance teachers, same old same old."

After I finished putting my books away i fully turn to lock at sango. "what about you? Got a boyfriend?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. she made this werid face it looked like a frown mixed with a disgusted look.

I bursted out laughing.

" hell no especially not with these fugly ass lookin boys."

I faked a gasp

" you talked to your mother with that mouth?"

"Shut up kagome."

"sweetie hasn't anyone taught you this yet? shut doesn't go up."

" kagome i'm about to beat you up."

I just kept laughing as we headed towards the cafeteria.

INU POV

" So inuyasha what up with you and the new girl?"

I turned to look at miroku.

"nothing. she just bumped into at the bus stop and i called her a bitch and she got all fiesty on me."

"Oooh. she she's one of them hot girls with an attitude."

I stared at him." shouldn't try to get at this one."

Miroku look at me with "the look". " so you fell for her already eh."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell to the fuck no, she's friends with sango, so if you try to get at her sango **WILL** beat your ass."

I saw Miroku shiver at what i said. " you got a point. plus i don't want my darling sango to be mad at me so yeah."

KAG POV: Cafeteria

I went and got my food and sat next to sango

" Kagome you go to Turn Up today or naw?"

Hmm i haven't been there in a while.

" Sure i'll go."

Dog boy and this other guy came to our table and sat down.

"Ugh why are you here pevert?"

I raised an eyebrow at her ' who is he?'.

" why my darling sango i'm here for you."

My head turned to dog boy.

" And why is dog boy here?"

He looked at me and smirked.

" thats none of your bussiness."

I glared at him ' Why i oughta smack you to future.'

just then i heard the most anoyying, sqeakest shriek i've ever heard in my lifetime. I'm serious i haven't even heard a voice like that when i was a baby.

"INU-BABY"

"God Damn Hunnie -Booboo he is right here no need to yell and scream at yo baby daddy sweet cheeks."

Everyone was laughing except Sticky here.

" yah whatever."

'oooh child i'ma drag you around like a rag doll."

my thoughts were inturepted by dog boy.

"whatcha want kikyo?"

So that's sticky figure's name is. Oh well her name will still be sticky.

I heard a whistle and knew that was my que.

" sorry guys gotta go but i'll be right back."

"okay"

"It's not like we want you back."

I turned to look at dog boy. " you to keep that moecule sized dick you have in it's place right? Don't tempt me to remove it."

I turned back around and continued to walk

INU POV:

I just stared at her with my jaw practically touching the floor.

Sang was on the floor holding her stomache and miroku was doing the same but holding the table for support.

i turned to face them "shut up it wasn't that funny."

" Yes it was."

I glared at them " whatever."

KAG POV:

" You ready twerp?"

" whatever big sis."

We stood on top of an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

" lady and gentlemen and dogs may we please have your attention."

Everybody turned to look at us

" We've come to present to you a amazing performance."

I threw the microphone somewhere.

Beyonce- 7/11 (AN: you might want to play this while reading but you don't have to.)

Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air

I put one arm out then the other The pulled them to my chest

I started to rotate my hips to the beat

Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air

My brother jump on the table and started to break dance

Wave your hands side to side, you stink david  
side to side, put it in the air  
Clap, clap, clap like you don't care  
Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care

We Started to go faster with the beat

Souta did a elbow chair spin I was shocked for a second but continued dancing

Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side

We slowed our movements to the beat

We jumped of the table " Thank you for watching our amazing performance."

Everyone was clapping and whistle after we were done

I walked up to sango

" so that what you left to go do. You should have told me i would have went with you."

I laughed at her frown at that moment i felt like two people were staring at me werid.

"anyway let go to class the bell rang."

INU POV:

I was too shocked for words

' That was hot as fuck. The way her hips move Jesus i thought i was about fuck her right here in the cafeteria.'

I stared at her I chuckled ' looks like i have a target this year.'

When she bent over i thought i heard my demon growl in approval

' Looks like she got your attention too huh?'

He just growl at me

I laughed a little at that.

" well it time to go to dance class."

I got up and got my stuff and headed to class

* * *

Well That's the end of this chapter Again sorry guys i haven't been uploading and stuff but from now on i'll try and do better :D


End file.
